


Sock Sowachowski, Succubus.

by MalaproposMongrel



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: A Lot Of Puns, Demon Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sockathan Week, Succubus!Sock, Work In Progress, my poor excuse for comedy, sockathan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalaproposMongrel/pseuds/MalaproposMongrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wh-who are you?" Jonathan asked.<br/>Sock smiled, stepping into the faint light.<br/>"Sock Sowachowski, Succubus." He held out his hand. "It's a pleasure to pleasure you." Then he laughed at his own joke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WHOOOOAA SOCKATHAN SMUT YO. This was originally meant to be like a 1k+ worded PwP and it just kept going and going and look at us now! A LOT OF WORDS. Oh well, hopefully you'll like it despite how long it seems to drag on for... ENJOY!

"Check! Check! Check! Check!" The demon brushed his long fringe out of his eyes, and grinned. "Whew!" He looked at his to-do list and put the end of his pen in his mouth, chewing it lightly. "Who next, who next... Oh! I don't recognize this name!" He pushed himself in his wheely chair over to his filing cabinet, pulling open a drawer. He covered his eyes and blindly reached in, cheering when he pulled out the exact file he was after. He had no idea how the filing worked down here in Hell, and he didn't want to ask. He would either get an overly technical response or an incredibly vague one, depending on the demon he'd ask. Neither of which he would understand, so he'd rather just enjoy the mystery. The slapped the cabinet back close and wheeled over to his desk, setting the file on its surface, and flicked it open.

Jonathan Combs.

He observed the picture, and smiled. He liked his face, he had this whole moody hottie thing going on. He could totally get down with that face. The demon skimmed through Jonathan's profile. This wasn't a requirement, but he liked to know what to expect with new clients.

" '17 years old, virgin, currently identifies under bi-curious,' " Sock grinned as he chewed his pen. He constantly got bi-curious clients, being apparently feminine enough in appearance to not be off putting, but still had a penis. Sometimes he never saw those clients again, sometimes he got himself a regular.

"Hm?" He looked at past encounters, finding that Shauna had failed to get him hooked to her. Shauna! An extremely experienced and successful teen succubus. Well, that bode well for the kid's sexual preference. Sock felt himself growing more excited about the upcoming encounter. He loved meeting new victims, it was so fun to feed off new souls. Expanding his list of regular feeding spots was important as a new succubus, as feeding off the same souls to much meant wearing them out, even killing them. And souls that willingly fed succubuses were immediately damned, and while he himself had never killed any of his regulars, Sock couldn't help but think how awkward it would be to cross paths in Hell. "Oh, hey! Wow, weird seeing you, huh? Don't remember me? I'm the demon that fucked you a comfy brimstone seat down here! How're you doing?" Ugh. No thanks.

He idly skimmed the rest of the file, all of his interests and kinks being query more than anything, him being a virgin and all. He raised his eyebrows at one word though: melolgnia. Being sexually aroused by music. Sock let out a noise of defeat at how emphasized this was in his file. The demon had a singing voice that could be used as a torture device and he broke every instrument he touched. Maybe if he hooked this boy he could find out what kind of music he liked and have it play during the feedings. He then shut the file and stood up, tying his scarf around his neck and reached over his desk to pat the stuffed cat he kept around for good luck, and warped into the land of the living. He giggled as he flew to Jonathan's location. New clients were so much fun! He had no idea what they would be like or how his appearance would alter their preference, or how the night would end. He smiled, having been afraid his shift would be full of the same old same old.

~~>

Jonathan recognized this place.

It was dark, with very faint lights from the street lamps a long way away. His eyes soon adjusted to the dim lighting, just as he ran into a plastic whale. He stumbled back to find it was the rocking whale ride - or whatever you called those things - from his elementary school playground. He reached out to touch it, this was his favourite toy throughout his years in this school, he had even given it a name, Mr. Blueby. He looked up and examined his surroundings as things became more clear. There was the slide, attached to the fort with many fun entries and exits to amuse any child who wanted to pretend they were a pirate or war hero. He looked around to find more of the rocking animals. The pink pig, the brown dog, the yellow duck. He looked behind him to find the two swing sets that he had hurt himself on countless times. He looked up the hill towards the school. It was dark and looming in its place high above Jonathan, giving an imposing sense of being trapped in the building's shadow.

Yet despite this intimidating image, Jonathan felt relaxed. This place held so many happy memories, when Jonathan had friends and fun. When he didn't care what other people thought of him and he ran and screamed and played make believe just like everyone else. When he was happy.

The boy looked down at the whale, the slightest smile tugging his lips as his hand glided over to its rounded head. In less than a second the head snapped to face him, its smile seeming to stretch itself open, and a high pitched voice over powered and boomed in his head.

"HI JONATHAN!"

He yelled out in surprise and stumbled back, falling on his butt as all the rocking animals twisted on their springs to face him, their gleeful cartoony faces looming over him as that same voice laughed, the noise seeming to come out of each individual maw. Jonathan covered his ears and clenched his teeth as the offending sound pounded in his head and mixed with his racing heartbeat. As soon as the assault to his senses began, it started dying out. The laugh faded from every direction and fell to approaching from behind him. Jonathan glanced over his shoulder and gasped, scrambling up to his feet as a figure walked towards him out of the shadows.

"Wh-who are you?" Jonathan stuttered out, pulling his arms into his body defensively.

The figure smiled.

~~>

Sock hovered above his house momentarily. All the houses on this cul-de-sac looked the same, and he didn't feel like checking each one for his target, so he swooped down to the front lawn and checked the mailbox, cheering at the word nailed to its side in decorative letters.

"Combs."

He phased through the front door and looked around. Nice place, homey. He would have time to admire the furnishing later nights however, as he was anxious to start his feeding. He took a deep breath, and followed the familiar scent of teenage hormones, his noise crinkling up as the boy's natural scent mixed with cheap cologne. He followed the trail up the stairs and laughed at the door it led to. All the other doors on the second level were clear and white, while Jonathan's was completely covered in different variants of "DO NOT ENTER" signs. Sick giggled quietly as he floated through the wall, and spotted Jonathan as a large bundle of dark coloured blankets on his bed. He approached the sleeping boy and leaned over with his hands on his knees to better observe his face.

He looked different from his photo when he slept, but most people did. Instead of smiling or scowling or whatever expression they had in the picture, they lost it when they slept. In Jonathan's case his apathetic yet still moody glare was lost, replaced by the soft vulnerability of slumber. Sock smiled, mentally debating which face of the boy he preferred as he floated above his sleeping form and prepared his invasion into his dreams.

It wasn't hard.

The kid had slightly above the normal amount of emotional barriers for someone his age, but they were all flimsy and easy to get around. And while some of his meals had mental blocks made specifically to ward off intruders like his self, there wasn't even a single indication towards the probability of him raising such a wall. Sock inwardly laughed, betting Jonathan didn't believe in ghosts. And there were no barriers of fear up either, which surprised Sock. The file had said Jonathan was prone to nightmares, and such dreams naturally set up more barriers in an attempt to protect the psyche without being able to wake up. The lack of these barriers indicated a normal dream. Sock sighed, Jonathan's mental code being no sweat to break. He had hoped to build up his appetite for what was sure to be a feast.

He was in Jonathan's dream quickly, checking his surroundings he appeared to be in dark woods. Seeing no Jonathan and no danger, he excitedly looked down to check his attire, wondering what kind of clothing really turned this kid on, surprised at what he found.

He was just in his regular outfit.

Boots, knee socks, jeans, skirt, shirt, sweater vest, scarf, and upon patting his head found his regular hat. He curiously checked in his pants just to find the same cat patterned boxers he always wore.

Weird.

Then, almost as an after thought, a second weight was added around his neck. He fingered it and made a noise of confusion. He lifted the new article off to observe it.

Purple headphones.

"Oh!" Sock thought, a smile once again taking over. "He loves music! This must play what gets him going," He cut his thoughts short as he pulled up the wire to find it connected to nothing.

This was new for Sock. Never before had he been in anything resembling his usual ensemble, much less the exact thing. He had been in countless outfits, dominatrix garb, swimsuits, (both speedos and bikinis) sexy bunnies and sexy cats, sometimes just his underwear or his socks or nothing at all. Never this, and never seemingly useless headphones.

Sock smiled.

He liked this Jonathan more and more by every passing minute.

But he had work to do. He replaced the headphones around his neck and looked around again. The area he was in was fuzzy but still easy to make out, meaning he wasn't far from Jonathan's position. He turned his back towards the direction where the woods eventually faded to nothing, and headed towards the more vivid area. He soon approached a short fence, and floated over it, reaching the end of the woods. What he found made him forcibly slap his hands over his mouth to stop himself from laughing out loud.

Jonathan was there, in the middle of a dimly lit children's playground at the base of a hill, an abandoned elementary school at the top.

Seriously, he couldn't make up something this cliche.

He watched with wide eyes, hands over his mouth, as Jonathan bumped into a whale toy and examined it, petting it slowly. He looked up and scanned the area, making Sock duck behind a tree to avoid being discovered. He peeked back out as Jonathan looked back to the whale. Sock could feel nostalgia coming off the teen in waves, making the demon break into a wide grin as an idea came to him. He reached out to the whale through the physics of Jonathan's dreamscape, and had it spin to face the boy touching it. Sock grinned even more as Jonathan's hand flew off the possessed plastic like it was hot lava.

"HI JONATHAN!"

Sock laughed as he watched Jonathan fall back to the ground, using his laughter to add the other animals into the fiasco. Man, if he ate emotions he would be munching down big time on the fear flowing off this kid like a tsunami.

He eventually let go of the toys and stepped out of the woods. Jonathan caught sight of him and scrambled up, moving away.

"Wh-who are you?" Jonathan asked.

Sock smiled, stepping into the faint light.

"Sock Sowachowski. Succubus." He held out his hand. "It's a pleasure to pleasure you." Then he laughed at his own joke.

Jonathan was at a loss. He shifted his gaze from the outstretched hand to the face of its owner. After a few moments of silence Sock gave up and let his arm flop back to his side.

"Well?" The demon questioned with a tilt of his head. "Aren't you going to introduce yourself, Jonathan?"

Jonathan finally recovered from the aftershock of the event that just took place, and narrowed his eyes.

"Who did you say you are?"

"I'm Sock Sowachowski, I'm a succubus."

"What's a succubus?" Jonathan muttered, his tone resembling a demand rather than a question.

Sock grinned, stepping closer to the boy. "The demon of dreams! We come into your dreams and make them come true." Again he laughed at his own weak word play.

Jonathan raised an eyebrow. "Demons don't exist."

Sock burst into laughter, shocking Jonathan. "Wow! Sticking to your logics even in a dream? That's impressive. Usually it takes people a few sessions to have that much mental power."

Jonathan crossed his arms. "So what you're telling me is that I'm dreaming, and your a demon here to invade my dream?"

"Gold star for you, Jonny!" Sock laughed. "I'm not the first one either. Remember a little wet dream named Shauna?"

Jonathan was confused momentarily, then his face heated up with recognition as he understood what the weird kid was talking about. Shauna was the most vivid sexy dream he had ever had, it had scared him when he had woken up. "How do you know about that?" He questioned defensively.

"It was in your file." Sock shrugged, voice indicating that this should be common knowledge.

"File...? Okay but Shauna never said she was a suck-whatever."

"Succubus. And she wouldn't, it wasn't part of her approach for you." Sock slapped his hand on his own chest with a smile. "I like people to know what they're getting into. I'm honest." As Sock said this he couldn't help but admire how coherent Jonathan was once again, maybe he had scared him to a slightly more conscious form of mind. Either way he enjoyed the challenge of breaking in a vivid dreamer.

Sock watched Jonathan fidget, and became aware that their surroundings were subtly changing. The turf of the playground turned to grass, and the lighting became more relaxing. Less dark.

"So... What are you here for?" He asked unsurely. Sock smiled.

"You." He stated simply. He floated over to behind the flustered boy, draping his arms over his shoulders while holding himself vertically in the air.

The sky filled with stars.

Sock leaned his head down so his chin rested against Jonathan's neck, smiling when he felt the boy's increased heartbeat.

The playground equipment vanished.

The demon tilted his head with a soft purr, ghosting his lips against the hot ear of the flustered teen.

The school and street lamps followed the equipment.

"You and me will have fun, Jonathan." He breathed out into his ear. Jonathan shivered.

They were in a field.

"W-wait," Jonathan blurted out, pushing at Sock's arms. Respectfully the demon backed up, letting the human turn to face him.

"What if I don't want this?"

Sock smiled. He had gotten this question a few times. "Then I'll leave." Jonathan looked surprised by the answer, and Sock set his feet back on the ground. "Yeah! I'm an all consensual type succubus. I like eating something given to me, not taking, y'know?"

Jonathan gave him a suspicious look. "Eating? Eating what?"

"You." Sock repeated, then laughed at the struck expression on Jonathan's face. "Just kidding! Sort of. I eat your sexual energy. It doesn't hurt, though. Remember your time with Shauna?" He paused to let Jonathan nod, and continued. "She was probably eating the whole time. A succubus and their human is a symbiotic relationship. We eat, you get release, no one gets hurt! Unless you want it to hurt." He chuckled and made a scale with his hands. "Win win."

"Okay, what's the catch?"

Sock grinned. "Catch?"

"Yeah, catch. Aren't I like, making a deal with a demon?"

This kid was sharp, to say he only just now started believing in spooks. "I'll put it this way. First time is free, no catch at all. Don't look at me like that, I mean it! If you enjoy your freebie, then you can call me."

"Call you? How?" Jonathan interjected.

"I'm getting to that!"

"Right, sorry."

"It's different for every demon. To summon me, you put a knife under your pillow."

Jonathan's brow furrowed. "A knife?"

"Yup! Any kind! Doesn't even have to be bloody, lucky you! Just take a knife and stick it under there the night you want to see me. But it doesn't have to be soon. It can be anytime from now till your twenty first birthday."

"Why twenty one?" Jonathan inquired.

"I'm a teen on teen succubus. When you become an adult you're out of my jurisdiction."

"Huh. So, why are you giving me all this info?"

"For a lot of reasons!" He smiled and held up one finger. "I'm not as experienced as Shauna. She has a LOT of regulars, she doesn't need anymore, so you were just a quickie snackie to her. I need more regulars so I want you to know the rules so you'll call me." He held up a second finger, then paused. He put his hands down. "Actually that's pretty much it. So," He clapped with a grin. "By all your questions can I guess you're interested?" He asked with an eyebrow waggle.

Jonathan contemplated. This was different from a dream with no consequence, this scene was far too elaborate for his mind to have made up for his mind to have made up for his unconscious mind to play out. He knew it was real, he felt it. Yet the first go apparently had no consequence of any kind, he could just get jiggy with this demon once and never see him again, and never having to deal with the catch that came with calling him again, a subject Sock quite obviously danced around.

Well this seemed promising.

He looked Sock up and down. He was smiling at him expectantly. He looked younger than him, but he guessed there was no telling how old he was really. With his bright expression and eccentric yet strikingly adorable outfit he didn't look like a demon. Demons were terrifying creatures with black eyes and rotted skin who crawled around and hissed out dead languages. The demon standing in front of him was... cute.

But Jonathan guessed he had to be, since he was a "consensual sex demon."

"Oh!" Jonathan thoughts were interrupted as Sock dropped his fist into his open palm, signaling a mental breakthrough.

"I remember my second reason!"

Jonathan was about to question what it was when Sock smiled.

"It's because I like you."

Jonathan's ears grew hot. "Like me? Why?" He asked.

"Well at first I just liked your face." Sock laughed. "You have a nice face." Making Jonathan fidget in embarrassment. "But then I learned stuff about you, stuff different from my other clients. And I like it."

"That's really vague." Jon pointed out.

"I like that music gives you boners." Sock teased with a smirk.

"What?!" Jonathan sputtered in shock. "No one knows that! How-?"

"Jonathan." Sock said with utmost seriousness. "It's my job to give you boners. I have to know what causes them. It's too plus two. Soooo..." Sock floated next to the increasingly flustered teen, throwing an arm around his neck. "This is your dream! Your mind! Your bedroom minus the intruding parents!" Sock laughed, rolling in the air to hover in front of Jon's face, propping his elbows and knees up like he was lounging in bed. "So pump up the jams! Visualize the sexiest music and just play it." He took the teen's face in his hands with a soft giggle. "It can be our background music."

"H-hey, I never agreed to this."

Sock raised his eyebrows. "Are you disagreeing?" He questioned softly, rubbing his thumbs gently over Jonathan's cheeks. He tilted his head with a smile as the boy bit his lip. He eventually closed his eyes and sighed.

"No."

Music.

Sock grinned and looked to the ground. A dark blue blanket had appeared under their feet with a boombox off to the side, blasting out metal music that Sock didn't recognize. 

"Classy," He mused, and moved closer to Jonathan's face with a hum, savouring the soft gasp the boy took as he meld their lips together. He got a firmer grasp on the blonde's face as the gentle touch turned into a hot embrace quickly. Jon reached up and grabbed the demon's hips, pulling him out of the air to press against his body, his toes barely brushing the ground as he matched Jonathan's height. Sock ran his tongue over the boy's lower lip, earning a breathy moan that made his stomach flipped with joy. He pushed his tongue into Jonathan's mouth, and threw his arms around his neck. Jonathan let out a noise of surprise as Sock's enthusiasm sent them tumbling backwards, or sent Jonathan backwards as Sock caught himself midair. The latter couldn't hold back his laughter as Jonathan groaned. The boy smiled slyly as he watched the demon laugh hysterically, and grabbed the knot in his scarf and tugged him down, hearing an "oof" to end the laughter as his face met the blonde's chest, his body nestled between his arched legs.

"Oh! Hey there Little Jonny," Sock giggled as his shifted around, feeling the slight bulge in Jonathan's blue jeans against his stomach. Jonathan all of a sudden felt a jolt go down his spine.

"Um, Sock," He began, Sock's face turning up to him, his green eyes bright. "You... Um, you're a boy, right?" He asked unsurely. Sock made a "snrk" noise of laughter, amused he decided to ask this now.

"Yes, Jonathan. I have a cock." He responded in between his giggles, wrapping his arms around the boy.

"Oh."

Sock laughed, getting more cuddly. "I know you're interested, even a little bit. And look at you, already half way there!" He shifted down and ground their hips together, grinning at Jonathan's sharp intake of breath.

"Come oooooon! Come on Jonny, come on come on come on," Sock chanted as he thrusted forward at each syllable until Jonathan was rutting back against him.

"Alright! Alright, damn Sock," Jonathan silenced him, feeling the demon smile against his chest.

"Good." Sock said, lifting himself up. He went to take off Jonathan's converses and socks, and twisted around to untie his own hiker boots and tugged them off, throwing the foot wear to the side. Jonathan watched as he did so, smiling a little as he had troubles with his own shoes, and sat up so when he turned his head back they would be nose to nose. Sock grinned at Jon and went to kiss him, just to cover his mouth with his hand right before they touched. Sock laughed at Jonathan's annoyed expression before he lowered his hand to shimmy the grey hoodie off of the teen. Sock smiled at the loosely fitting white shirt underneath, tossing the forgotten clothing over his shoulder in favour of running his hands over the thinly clothed expanse of Jonathan's chest. He ran his hands down to his sides and slid them under his shirt, pushing it up past his chest. He looked up to take in the whole picture, Jonathan leaning back on his arms, torso slim but not skinny, eyes half lidded with a smoldering expression. Sock bit his lip, mentally adding that that look to the list of Jonathan's expressions that he liked.

Jonathan sat up, removing his shirt and threw it to the side, landing close to the shoes. He then turned his attention to Sock's clothes, which there were a lot of. He slid off the purple headphones, Sock assisting by pulling out the wire from where he had it tucked into his scarf.

"Why do you have these?" Jonathan questioned, talking above the music as he set the headphones to the side.

"I was hoping you would know!" Sock answered, untying his scarf.

"What? Why would I know?"

"Uh, no reason. Don't worry about it." Sock's voice was muffled as he pulled off his sweater vest, his hat sliding off his head in the process. Once the feat was done his cowlick bounced up, making Jonathan laugh at the ridiculous hat hair. Sock rolled his eyes, face tinting red. 

"Shut up, Jonathan." He muttered, falling back down onto him, head against his neck as he kissed up and down the heated flesh gently, rolling his hips over Jonathan's with a matching gentle and sensuous pace. Jonathan let out a heavy breath and rolled his head back, meeting each of Sock's movements precisely.

Sock grinned. He was going to savour this delicious meal.

The music was building up, and Sock recognized that the highpoint of the song was coming up, and developed a plan as to how to get the most tasty reactions out of his client. He licked down the length of the boy's neck, and bit down harshly at his shoulder when the music hit its high point, when the drums crashed down and the singer screamed. Jolts of electricity shot down Jonathan's spine and he groaned, gripping the demon's shoulders. Sock smirked and continued biting and thrusting to the tempo of the song, working his way down the boy's chest, taking his right nipple in his mouth and sucking it as he moved his hand down to palm at him through his jeans in rough rhythm to the music. Jonathan grit his teeth, a strained moan passing through as he gripped the demon's fluffy hair.

"Sock... Please..."

Sock smiled. He loved this part.

"Please what, Jonathan?" He hadn't expected this boy to take such a submissive approach, but he liked it. He thought it was cute. 

Jonathan wasn't thinking properly, his brain cloudy with the pounding sound of the music and the hot sensation of Sock's actions on his body. He wasn't aware that he had said anything until Sock asked him that question. He had to focus on actual thought as he gulped in embarrassment.

"P-please, ugh please let me take m-my pants off..." He muttered, faltering when Sock picked up the pace in his actions as a demand for an answer. Sock hummed, pulling off Jonathan's nipple with a purposeful "pop!" and grinned at him.

"I'll do you one better." He purred, and unbuttoned Jonathan's jeans, tugging them down and wiggling back from in between his legs to pull them off of his feet, throwing them to the side. He admired the tent in his red checked boxers, moving his hands up to hook around the hem, tugging them-

"Shirt."

Sock blinked. "What?"

Jonathan pointed at him, gesturing up and down. "You're clothes. Take them off." He gave a dark look that made Sock shiver. "Now."

Damn this boy changed tunes fast! Sock grinned excitedly, wondering if it had anything to do with how the song changed to a low, moody sounding rock. Whatever, Sock had a demand to follow.

"As you wish," Sock laughed and snapped his fingers, leaving him in nothing but his cat boxers.

Jonathan's eyes lingered on the underwear, both eyeing the bulge and the childish design, before traveling up, startling at a most unnatural part of the boy's design.

"Um, what's that?" He asked, pointing to the hollow space in the demon's chest that he could see the sky and tree line through. Sock giggled. 

"My spooky hole. It's no big deal, nothing will get on you."

Jon blinked and shook his head, deciding it was better to not push the matter at this point, instead bringing up his other question. "Why didn't you just snap in the first place?"

Sock shrugged. "People usually like the... Novelty of taking off clothes. But you looked serious about having them off right now so," Sock wiggled down between Jon's legs and winked up at him. "I knew I had to obey." And began planting open mouthed kisses on his clothed erection. Jonathan's head thew back to face the sky, a moan escaping into the air. Sock encased the damp tip with his mouth and ran his tongue over the coarse material.

"S-Sock!" Jonathan breathed, gripped the brown hair and tugged, making a growl come out of the demon's throat, the vibrations making Jon groan. Sock gave one last swirling lick before pulling himself up. He licked his lips with a glint in his eyes.

"Mmm, you're yummy." He hummed.

Jonathan gave him an agitated glare. "Yummy? Really?" He panted out.

Sock laughed. "Yeah! I'm eating your energy here, and it's delicious." He grinned at the annoyed expression on the boy's face. He tilted his head, pulling down stained boxers. "Don't look at me like that! It's a compliment!" He nearly drooled when the boxers were finally by Jonathan's knees, visually drinking up the sight of the erect organ.

"Stop that," Jonathan muttered, eyes glancing to the side.

Sock floated up to allow Jonathan to kick the article of clothing off.

"Stop what?" He asked, landing back between his legs.

"Stop... Staring." Jonathan huffed.

This boy's mood changed like the weather! Sock found it incredibly endearing, and he smiled slyly.

"No chance. You're way too hot." And chuckled as Jonathan turned a deep red. He stopped the teen as he opened his mouth to answer by grabbing his shaft, Jonathan's response devolving into a needy moan. The noise went straight to Sock's already throbbing desire, and he pumped Jonathan who was writhing in pleasure in one hand, and tugged down his boxers with the other. He let go of Jon to wiggle out of them, and Jonathan opened his eyes, wondering why he stopped. His eyes grew wide at the sight, Sock floating in a sitting position as he slid the underwear off his person, leaving him fully exposed in the flattering light of the stars.

The music grew soft as Jonathan's heart nearly stopped. His tanned skin and thin limbs with a somewhat chubby belly, bright green eyes and poofy soft hair. No doubt, Sock was beautiful. Chest wound and all.

Sock caught the awestruck look on Jonathan's face and smiled, staying in his position hovering above of him.

"See something you like, hot stuff?"

Jonathan's heart restarted at an elevated pace along with the music, and he rolled his eyes, trying to appear as apathetic as always. It was impossible with his red face however. Sock grinned at the lack of response, proud he had rendered Jonathan speechless. He repositioned himself on the ground, and crawled up Jonathan's torso. He placed his face in the nook of Jonathan's neck, one hand rubbing up and down his side and the other lining up their cocks. They both let out long breaths as the shafts slid against each other, Sock making sure to slick them up with mixing precum to increase the speed and friction. Jonathan thrusted into Sock's hand and against his dick, their speed picking up and he faintly heard the music quicken to a short drumming pace. Jonathan's back arched and jaw fell slack as a searing sensation worked up in his gut, he tried to make some sort of a warning but all that came out was a cracked whine that somehow formed breathless words.

"S-Sock, I-I'm gonna-!"

It took him a second to realize nothing was happening, and he opened his eyes in confusion to find Sock floating just right above him. He felt greatly agitated, but that melted away when he saw Sock's expression. His eyes were closed and brows knit together, he was panting sharply and had a red hue to his face and a light sheen of swear layered over his skin. He hung limply in the air momentarily, giving away how he had torn himself away from his own orgasm. After a minute of the two recollecting themselves with the music pounding away, Sock opened his darkened eyes and smiled. 

"That was a nice appetizer, now I'm ready for the main meal." 

Jonathan sighed. Everything this kid said was really not sexy. He was about to inform him of such but gasped at the new sight of Sock reaching between his own legs to push a finger past his entrance, clenching his teeth as he tried to accommodate the intrusion.

Sock smiled at Jonathan as he pushed another finger in. "Nice little show, huh?" And laughed when the teen adverted his eyes. His laugh was replaced by a breathy moan as a third digit slid in, and his back arched with a whimper as he stretched himself out. Jonathan gulped, feeling oddly dirty as he watched the demon finger fuck himself, and the noises he made were something straight from a porno. A really illegal porno.

Sock apparently found himself prepared enough and removed his fingers, followed by a little "Mmnn!" that made Jonathan's dick twitch. He grinned with anticipation that made him shiver and positioned hisself on Jonathan's girth.

"Whoa whoa," Jonathan panicked, grabbing Sock's hips to halt him. "I-is that enough? I mean, what about-"

"Lube?" Sock guessed, placing his hands on Jonathan's arms to encourage him to loosen his grip. "Don't use it." He shifted down, pressing Jon's dick to his entrance. "Makes the flavour bad, like-" He suddenly thrusted downwards, taking the teen's entire length in one swift movement, making his words come out in a hitched scream. "- watered down soda!"

Jonathan cried out in shock at the unbelievably hot and tight sensation that was Sock. The panting demon placed his hands on Jonathan's belly for support as he lifted his ass slowly, leaving only the head in before slamming back down. Both of them moaned loudly and Sock made circular motions with his hips to reposition the shaft inside him, letting out little whimpers Jon thought were way too cute.

The music now had a soft voice singing and a gentle beat. Sock smiled down at the pleasure encased teen and leaned down to kiss him. Jonathan released the blanket he had been gripping so tightly and wrapped his arms around Sock and squeezed him, kissing him back with a heated passion.

Sock heard the music pick up once again, and he followed suit. He pulled up and slammed down three times before he felt Jonathan thrust into him. He moaned into Jonathan's mouth, and his stomach lurched when he felt the teen smile.

He was having fun! The savoury flavour turned sweet, and Sock loved it.

They continued their noisy, open mouthed makeouts and the quick pace sex when Jonathan hit a spot in the demon that made Sock throw his head back, a loud "AH!" bursting from his mouth. Jonathan smirked, eyes dark with lust. "Right there, huh?" He asked huskily, hands sliding from Sock's shoulders down to his hips, pounding into that spot again.

Sock groaned loudly, digging his nails into Jonathan's shoulders. "Y-yes! Oh god right there! Right! Fucking! There!" He emphasized each word by plowing down on Jonathan's cock, Jonathan rolling his head back and moaning at the sensation.

"Feel good, Sock?" Jonathan growled, voice sounding primal and dangerous and downright sexy as his grip on the demon's hips became bruising.

"Soooo good, oh GOD so GOOD!" Sock yelled, both of them feeling the severe, fiery sensation building up from deep within, rising to the surface rapidly.

"Fuck, SCREAM SOCK!"

"Oh fuck, JONATHAN!"

A pause in the music matched with the screams of the boy and the demon as they came in unison, backs arched and toes curled as Jonathan filled Sock to the brim and Sock shot onto Jonathan's chest and stomach. The constricting walls of Sock's ass milked Jonathan for all he had, the silky heat making him feel euphoric in his last seconds of ecstasy, before they both turned to mush as the endorphins of their after glow flowed through them. Sock bonelessly flopped on top of Jonathan, the latter emitting a quiet "oof."

They were quiet for a while as they caught their breath. Naturally, it was Sock who broke the silence. The music had stopped.

"That. Was delicious."

Jonathan groaned.

"And fun!" He added, lifting himself up to look Jonathan in the eyes. "You were really good! Especially for a virgin."

Jonathan scoffed, too exhausted to get annoyed at the crack on his virginity.

"Well, we both got what we need. Guess what time it is, Jonathan."

Jonathan raised his eyebrows.

Sock grinned. "Time for you to wake up."

Jonathan saw black. He felt wrapped up and confused and-

Oh he was in bed.

He sighed and rolled over onto his back. Was that all just a dream? He remembered each detail so vividly, but would it all slide into his subconscious when he was more awake? Even his body felt like he had just had a regular wet dream, although definitely a strange one. He slowly opened his eyes to check his clock for the time, but what he saw wasn't the darkness of his room.

It was eyes.

Bright green eyes, positioned above a wide grin.

This didn't shock Jonathan like it maybe should have. He just blinked as the demon hovering above him giggled.

"Be seeing you, hot stuff."

And he vanished, leaving the echoes of his laughter reverberating in Jonathan's head.

~~>

Sock reappeared in his office in Hell. He hummed a tune to himself as he placed Jonathan's file back into the cabinet. He plopped down into his wheely chair and picked up his to-do list for the night, checking off Jonathan's name. He stopped humming in confusion as he saw a wire hang off of him. He held it and realized he was still wearing the headphones. 

That was bizarre. Really bizarre. Never had he come out of a dream to find he was still wearing what the dreamer's mind had supplied for him. That would be embarrassing. 

But here he was, holding the purple headphones that not even Jonathan had understood why he had had him in his possession. Curiously he booted up the ancient computer on his desk and plugged the headphones in, removing his hat to replace it with the speakers. When he finally had the internet going he began his search. He pulled up a song of the genre that had been playing at Jonathan's feeding. He leaned back and closed his eyes, deciding to ask Mephistopheles how he still had these at a later date, now deciding to enjoy his new taste in music. He wondered if he would see that kid again.

~~>

It had been a fortnight since Jonathan's supernatural romp, and the encounter kept rising to the top of his mind in the most unfortunate times. Be it dinner with his family or during a boring lecture at school, he couldn't deny how his body reacted to the memory. He had weighed his options for two weeks, and reluctantly came to the conclusion that he could discuss the details of this agreement with Sock and knew he had the ability to say no, if Sock was true to his word that he would respect Jonathan's decisions.

Said teenager sat on the edge of his bed in loose fitting pajama bottoms and a tatty old white shirt, going over the plan one last time while observing the knife in his hand. It was nothing special, just one of the many butter knives from the silver wear drawer that he knew his parents would never miss. He doubted this would actually work, considering how informal the whole thing seemed.

But Sock had said any knife would do. 

Jonathan sighed as he made up his mind and placed the non-dangerous blade under his pillow, turned off his lamp, and got under his blankets, suddenly very anxious to fall asleep.

He just hoped the demon would appear in a way that wouldn't give him another heart attack.

~~>

"Check! Check! Check! Check!" Sock sang as he observed his list while going in circles in his wheely chair. He was about to call it a night, when a name appeared at the bottom of his list. He stopped spinning as he watched the words form.

Jonathan Combs.

Sock smiled.


	2. It's a Fucking Pamphlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Jonathan called Sock back to discuss the details of their demonic arrangement... Will Jonny continue to sex the demon? The answer may surprise you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY EVERYONE WHATS UP i hope you guys havent died of old age yet
> 
> So I was planning on posting the second part en mass and have it be reaalllly long and provide an actual ending but uh... I think it will be better if I just post smaller chapters until the end? Like most people do???
> 
> If you guys prefer I wait until I'm officially finished and posting the whole thing in a single chapter, let me know! If you guys prefer mini chapters, let me know!!! I hope you enjoy the second chapter!! lessgooo

Through tossing and turning for what felt like ages in the time swallowing darkness of his bedroom, the looming promise of a less than pure encounter awaiting him once his fretting ceased, Jonathan fell asleep. He obviously wasn't aware of this as his mind conjured up the image of the school's giant football stadium. It wasn't daunting to his astral form that he was all alone in such a large public space at the edging death of dusk. He was used to walking familiar and unfamiliar places in total solitude.

He made his way up the ramp that led from the concessions to the bleachers, welcoming the cool air that hit his face as he came out in the open, in stark contrast to the damp feeling of stuffy concrete walls. He turned his head up to face the sky, taking no conscious notice at the unnatural amount of stars covering the dimming sky like a distant blanket. Jonathan made his way through the empty bleachers, climbing to the top then back to the bottom. He occasionally walked straight through the metal seats, although he did not acknowledge this as being out of the ordinary.

"I need to do something. I'm forgetting something, but what?" He murmured to himself over and over. "I'm supposed to be here, but why?"

Despite his confusion going around like a pointless circle in his mind, he didn't grow frustrated. He once again reached the bottom of the bleachers. He stopped chanting his unnaturally worded question to no body at all and tilted his head to look up towards the sky once again. The sun had completely vanished from view, leaving the almost equally bright mass of stars in its place.

"Why am I here?" He breathed into the night, and nearly shouted in shock at the voice sounding right next to his ear.

"To fuck a demon."

He jolted away from the person that seemingly appeared out of thin air, but felt the fuzzy disassociation of his dreaming mind fade as he recognized the bright grin on the floating face as the thing he was forgetting took a physical form before him.

"Sock! God, you scared me," he breathed, the vagueness of mind becoming more and more vivid until he was almost entirely lucid, and tried to regain his composure. Sock landed gently on the ground and leaned on the railing next to him, coy smile on his face. 

"Not as bad as last time," he pointed out. 

"Is scaring the shit out of someone just how demons say hello?" Jonathan questioned sourly, making Sock snort.

"Nah, we only do that to humans. Got to keep up our image as disgusting evil creatures of the underworld!" Sock said, his voice becoming gravely at the end, adding to the image by making some gross gurgling and growling noises, moving his arms in a clawing motion like a t-rex in a slap fight. Jonathan laughed when he gagged on a particularly absurd noise and fell into a coughing fit.

"Yeah, I'm terrified of you," he snickered when Sock finally caught his breath.

"You should be!" The demon exclaimed brightly, then wagged his eyebrows with a smirk. "I can make you scream."

The teen snorted and rolled his eyes. "Is that some sort of pick up line?"

"It's a fact." Sock replied with a self assured nod, and shushed Jonathan when he tried to retort. "Be quiet! This banter is hilarious but I'm on a time limit you know!" To which Jonathan responded with raised eyebrows and a silent _"oh."_ He wasn't in such a rush last time.

"So, hot stuff," Sock started, floating over the grey clad teen's side. He placed an arm around his shoulder and smiled at him. "Ready to talk about the catch?"

Jonathan sighed. This wasn't something he was looking forward to. He had been thinking about what the "catch" would entail since it was brought up in the last encounter with the demon (even if he got a bit distracted from the thought towards the end of the dream), and, of course, came to the conclusion that he may as well hear it out to consider his possibilities. Unlimited sex, any night he wanted, with practically no restrictions? The fine line in that agreement is most likely a game changer. He looked away from Sock, who eventually leaned over to look at the boy's face when he didn't respond for a while. A few more moments of silence and Sock let his arm slide off from around his shoulder and returned to his front.

"Jooooonny, hey! We gotta talkity talk before we humpity hump!" He said, throwing in a sharp hip thrust to emphasize his point. Jonathan tried to suppress it, but couldn't help the smile that pulled on his face. He let out a soft chuckle and looked up at the grinning face of the demon.

"Alright. Tell me the catch."

"Right!" Sock clapped, then clasped his hands together. "Eternal damnation."

"Of course."

Sock waved his hands in front of him, adding hastily, "But it really isn't all bad!"

"Oh no, of course not." Jonathan scoffed.

"No no, really! It's not like what we're taught, there's no skin melting off in flames or demons stabbing you from all angles-"

"Comforting."

"- _AND_ the boss is pretty cool! Kinda wacky, but cool!"

"Someone you call wacky? Must be one hell of a guy."

"And-" Sock stopped and looked at Jonathan seriously. "...Was that a joke?" He whispered. Jonathan looked surprisingly proud of himself.

"Yes, it was."

Sock snorted before breaking out into a ridiculous hunched-over-belly-grasping-air-gasping laugh attack. Jonathan thought it was absolutely an over reaction, but the demon's laughter was incredibly infectious, and he was chuckling as well before Sock forced himself to stop. He straightened his back and wiped unshed tears out of his eyes, face hurting from the strain.

"Hoo, boy! You said such a terrible pun with a straight face, that was hilarious!"

Jonathan rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Sock."

"As I was saying!" Sock said once he fully regained his composure, "Yes, the boss is wacky. But he doesn't exactly punish us and put us in our own personal hell. It's more like a business! He takes our talents and puts them to use. _Our special talents._ " He emphasized with air quotation marks.

Jonathan caught on to the demon's meaning and contemplated what the implications behind it were.

"So, you're a succubus because-?"

"That's right!" Sock interrupted, and winked. "My great people skills."

Jonathan felt compelled to delve further into that subject, but something about the joke felt like a serious shut down that warned him to let it go, so that's what he did. More or less. He filed it away for future inspection.

"So," Jonathan huffed as he sat down on the first row of bleachers. "What kind of jobs are there in Hell?"

Sock shifted a little and looked unsurely up at the sky. "Uh, listen you seem to be really focused on the strict facts of Hell-" he ignored Jonathan's "duh" and continued, "but see, I have a quota to fill and I can't stay here all night in an interview. I TOTALLY would if I could! But I can't! So here," he reached into his pocket on the front of his sweater vest and hurriedly pulled out... a pamphlet?

Jonathan looked at the laminated paper that was thrust under his nose in confusion, reading its front.

**"WELCOME TO HELL!"**

The boy quirked a brow at the large, happy red letters stretched across the top of the page, then slowly moved his gaze down to the image below, showing a broad woman and small man leaning against a wall of an office, chatting and laughing, with cartoonish horns and devil tails edited on to their bodies.

"What the-..." Jonathan muttered, and went to open the pamphlet. It accoridaned out in about twenty pages, hitting the ground from Jonathan's seated position. He stared at the newly revealed content, then panned back up to the huge grin on Sock's face, cocking a brow.

"Are you serious?"

Sock threw his head back in a hearty laugh, greatly amused by his reaction. Jonathan internally groaned as he waited for Sock to calm down, and folded the pamphlet back together.

He recovered fairly quickly, and gave a wide smile. "I sure am serious! You should feel lucky, most of the haunted don't get luxuries like this! They just get haunted, die, and deal with it. So feel lucky!" He commanded with an accusatory point towards Jonathan, getting nothing but a raised eyebrow in response. "Now, get to reading and I have to get going!" Sock gave a two finger salute as a farewell, and floated off his feet.

"Wait!" Jonathan called out, making Sock stop midair. He slowly put himself back on the ground. Jonathan wondered what the huge rush was.

"What?"

"So, this doesn't count, right? This visit I mean. I'm not eternally damned yet?"

"Oh, no!" Sock laughed. "Sorry, I guess I didn't make it clear. You're only damned if we fuck again. And I'm not going to force myself on you," he made an X over his heart, "consensual succubus! So unless you just all of a sudden start sucking my dick..." He hinted with a sly smile. Jonathan grimaced.

"Right. Got it."

"Good!" Sock clapped happily. "So! Read up and call me again if you want to see me, and if you don't? No worries! Just don't call! But yknow... I hope you do." He blew a kiss to the teen and giggled, before floating back up again to take his leave.

"So... I'm just supposed to keep dreaming to read this thing?" Jonathan asked, inspecting the front more closely. He noticed the water dispenser the two business demons were lounging next to wasn't dispensing water, but some red liquid. Interesting.

Sock paused midair, and dismissively waved his hands in front of him. "No, no! Look," he leaned forward and poked the edge of the front page, "open it."

Jonathan swatted the demon's hand away and did what he was told. He opened the front of the pamphlet and across an entire two page spread were the giant block letters spelling out **"WAKE UP."**

Jonathan's eyes snapped open, he was laying in bed with stunted breathing, recovering from the lightning fast falling feeling that jolted him awake. Once the shock was gone, he took a deep breath and rolled on his side. It was then that he felt something slide off his stomach and onto his bed. He paused, then slowly pulled the unknown item out of the covers. It was a rectangular section of-

Oh. It was the pamphlet.

He shot upright and turned on his bedside lamp, seeing the same cheesy cover from his dream. After he processed this information, remembering the content of his dream bit by bit, he opened to the first page.

_"Good. You're awake. Now, let's begin."_

He sighed heavily. Looks like this was really happening.

~~>

Sock was puffed with pride that his little theatric trick had worked. It was so fun to pull things like that on his new clients! (His more experienced ones knew his tricks... He's been seeking new content to use with no luck.)

He was in a hurry to meet his deadline, but less in a hurry to leave Jonathan. After being yanked out of his dream he immediately left the room before Jonathan came to his senses. Yet instead of flying off to his next appointment, he lingered outside the window, guarded with blinds. Peering through a slit in the defense, he watched as Jonathan turned the light on and observed the pamphlet. He hung midair with bated breath, waiting for his reaction, and let out a long sigh of happiness when he finally opened to the first page and began reading.

The demon shot off into the night sky, trying to focus on the next client. She was an important long time feeder who almost always was his main course of the nights, and she had requested a very specific situation for this session. He tried to internally work out all of the mental issues that could disrupt what she wanted, how he would have to alter his appearance, how long he would be feeding, the situational foreplay... The list of preparations goes on. Being a succubus is an art and a science. 

But his focus kept skimming back to Jonathan.

He was so simple, it was refreshing. Some clients had the ability to make even him feel dirty, but Jonathan just wanted some music and a classic fuck. His body and looks were average, yet really got Sock's useless heart thumping. He wondered if it was because of the novelty of the simplicity, or something else about the boy. Sock caught himself smiling at his idle thoughts.

Regardless, he really wanted to see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pacing? Mach 10. Hope everyones okay with that, along with being a serious story I suppose it's also training for proper pacing skills... So if anyone thought the action went too fast (or too slow) then please let me know! I welcome any and all critiques, even if it's something like alerting me to a misuse of a comma or something.
> 
> So yes! That's chapter two!! The third is in the works... Thank you all for staying so patient!


	3. Questions, Answers, Genders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan reads the pamphlet... It doesn't help. Will Jonny continue to sex the demon? You actually get the fucking answer in this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to slow down on my pacing. Or maybe speed up. Idfk. NEW CHAPTER WOW!!!! Enjoy my dudes.

Jonathan kept the pamphlet under his pillow. When he opened it after his dream encounter with Sock, he realized how delirious he still was, gave it up as a bad job, and went back to sleep. Why did he decide to summon the demon on a school night? He cursed himself back to sleep for being so unprepared.

When he woke up the next morning, he rolled over to check his phone, ready to scroll through social media until he was properly awake. His lock screen shone a picture of some dark grunge aesthetic picture he snatched off google images, the large clock on the screen alerting him that it was 6:23 am. With the obnoxious blinding light of his screen followed the memory of the night’s events. Groggily, he turned his overhead light on. Once he adjusted to the brightness, he reached under his pillow and pulled out the pamphlet.

He made a decision while looking at the cover to keep it in his room. He didn’t want to bring it to school for the possibility of someone seeing it, and didn’t want to leave it laying around the house incase his mother picked it up. He smiled humorously as he thought about her possible reaction, overblown and dramatic. She had been keeping a close eye on him lately as his mental health was clearly depleting, and he didn’t need this hellish nonsense riling her up. Thankfully, she usually stayed out of Jonathan’s room, so hiding the pamphlet in such an obvious place wasn’t dangerous.

Jonathan exited his warm bed and picked up the closest jeans and shirt that didn’t smell like death and threw his grey hoodie on top. While struggling to get on his socks and shoes, his mind and gaze wandered over to the pillow, itching to read what was under it. Once he was fully dressed, he glanced in the mirror. Bed head and morning breath. He decided he had time to spare before he had to deal with these things, so he sat back on bed, grabbed the pamphlet, and opened up the first few flaps.

“So, you’re getting haunted by a succubus/incubus. Here’s what to expect!”

“Huh,” Jonathan muttered. Did that mean that there were multiple pamphlets for different kinds of demon hauntings? He shook his head, not bothering to entertain that thought.

“The fact that you are reading this pamphlet most likely means you haven’t stricken up a deal with your demon yet. It also means that you have a demon who’s concerned about how you feel on the matter! Feel lucky!”

_Did Sock write this?_ Jonathan wondered, remembering the way he said that exact statement. He shook off the thought, figuring it’s just something he quoted.

“As of now, you have a decision to make. You can either call back the succubus/incubus whenever you feel fit to make the deal of your life, or you can put all of this behind you and carry on with your boring and pathetic existence. This pamphlet is here to help you make the right choice.”

_Well, this is going to be biased._ Jonathan thought sourly.

He skimmed through the first few pages. A lot of nonsense about all the wonderful things your demon could do for you and how you in turn are doing wonderful things for your demon, really campy stuff. He wasn’t able to find anything meaningful before his mother was knocking on his door, making him jump. 

“Jonathan, are you awake sweetie?”

He scrambled to replace the pamphlet under his pillow, while answering her. “Yeah, Mom. I’ll be out in a sec.” And waited to hear her footsteps move down the hallway before he slowly pulled the pamphlet back out, picking up where he left off.

_The Perks of Being Damned._

Jonathan idly thought of how that sounded like a band name before reading. 

“You have a time limit with your incubus/succubus. Until that time is up, you can call them whenever you decide to sleep. When the deadline arrives, any ties will be cut off between the two of you until death. Once you’re dead and reside in Hell, you can see your demon any time!* This is why most people go ahead and cut to the chase, killing themselves right after the deadline is beyond them.

“Hell is a community, just like society as you currently know it. We all have jobs and purposes, and you will find yours upon joining us. Contrary to what you’ve probably been taught during your life, Hell is not a place of permanent punishment. It’s a place of permanent residence, where we all work together to keep going, keep up the agenda, meet deadlines, and ensure efficiency. You have a lot to look forward to after death, and your place will be known to you with no grey areas of unsurety. Be ready to work hard at the job you are given, and you’ll be more happy and more accomplished than you were in life!

*Anytime that does not clash with your schedule or the schedule of your demon.”

Jonathan jerked up when he heard his mother calling him from the living room, and heard the jangle of her keys. Cursing quietly, he shoved the paper under his pillow and grabbed his bag. He was so busy reading, he didn’t realize how close he was cutting it. He met his mother at the doorway, and waved her goodbye as she got in her car and he ran down the street to catch the bus, already parked at its stop. 

Climbing aboard, Jonathan ignored the low grumble from the bus driver, who mentioned that next time she wouldn’t wait, and took his usual seat. Pulling his purple headphones from his backpack, he put them on, plugged them into his phone jack, pressed shuffle on his morning playlist, and let his head rest on the cool window of the bus.

Looking at the slowly moving scenery outside before closing his eyes, he briefly wondered what Sock was up to.

~~>

Sock was slightly peeved. The morning had been a bit of a wreck.

First he found out he was behind on his paperwork. With every feeding he conducts he must fill out the file and keep check on what took place and yada yada boring boring. He had already turned in the file on Rebecca Burks, a pleasant Canadian girl he had only recently started haunting, but it turns out some middle men demons had incinerated it before it reached the boss. 

While he was redoing the file to the best of his ability, a messenger came to inform him that he would no longer be haunting one of his regulars, who had passed away in an incident involving an electric fan. He cursed the loss, then was hastily informed that a different regular of his had been snatched by a different succubus, and the demon fled before Sock could react. He sat staring at the doorway of his office in shock, pen still in hand, re-written and unfinished document on his desk.

He was currently face planted on these unfinished documents, pen flung to the other side of the room. Being a succubus was supposed to be _fun,_ he lamented over and over, but it’s so much _work_ and _now_ he was down _two_ feeding spots. Getting those back would be a _pain._ Turning his head so he faced his dino-computer, he idly fiddled with the headphones around his neck.

At least… If Jonathan were to pull through… He would have a feeding to truly look forward to.

With this encouraging thought in mind, he pulled himself together, heaved out of his chair to retrieve his pen, and begrudgingly pulled through the rest of his grueling paperwork.

~~>

There’s no real point in describing Jonathan’s day at school, for it was even less interesting than Sock’s workplace struggles. Instead, we can see him now, sitting on his bed, reading the pamphlet. This itself is also quite dull, as he is just sitting in place, reading some flimsy card stock paper. Occasionally he skips ahead and his eyes are in constant motion, but other than that, not much is happening.

The pamphlet, Jonathan felt, should have been slightly more interesting than your average “JOIN THE MILITARY” pamphlets that are all over the place in the school counselor's office, considering it described a life of damnation, but it simply wasn’t. Jonathan found it hard to focus on the massive blocks of text or the generic, if slightly off in a hellish sort of way, stock images between these massive blocks of text.

Basically the pamphlet could have been condensed to two pages. You get haunted by a succubus, you get sex, you get damned, when you die you go to hell. Maybe with the addition of clauses and subclauses and subsubclauses. But no, it was nearly twenty pages of the same thing over and over, and eventually, Jonathan gave up trying to read it. He realised that no new information would be relayed to him that would assist in swaying his options, and that he had to make a choice with what he knew.

Honestly, Sock seemed to be telling the truth. Hell didn’t seem so bad. Maybe that was what he was meant to think, but he didn’t care. He could run in circles with that paradox all day and it would get him nowhere. Not being able to see Sock after four years was a downside, especially since he would have the weight of being damned no matter what for the rest of his life. Was it worth it?

He sighed when he realized he had been reading the same paragraph over and over as he contemplated, and threw the pamphlet to the side. He got up, and opted to play some video games to clear his head.

~~>

Sock had just finished eating out a girl who was dressed in cat lingerie while he was wearing a blindfold. That was fun. Now he was off to see what was in store for him with a male client who enjoyed watersports. Wild feedings were always a great stress reliever for a bad day at work. What had him in such an elevated mood, however, was the fact that Jonathan’s name was on his list. He had three clients to go before getting to him, and he made sure to enjoy those feedings.

He played a desperation game with the watersports boy in front of a dreamed up audience which had a healthy mix of disgusted onlookers and those who were cheering them on.

He had classic missionary with a Christian girl who had just recently come to terms with being haunted. To Sock’s delight, he served as the bottom while she fucked him with a strap-on. The most reserved tended to be the most repressed, and he felt happy he was able to help her make this breakthrough.

He assisted a nonbinary into a suspended harness, and whipped and beat them while he wore a full body latex suit as extended foreplay, before swallowing their dick and having them cum immediately.

It was a good, fulfilling night! He sped off to Jonathan’s house to, hopefully, strike a new deal. He could hardly contain himself as he pushed his way into the teen’s dreaming mind, and was pleased to find Jonathan’s dream self expecting him.

“Sock.” Jonathan acknowledged. They were in an empty classroom, all posters and computer screens were blurred with dreamy vagueness. Sock had materialized in the doorway to the room, Jonathan sitting in the middle of the front row.

“Jonathan.” Sock returned, mocking his serious tone and expression. He then grinned and floated up to sit on the teacher’s desk, with Jonathan sitting in the desk right in front of him. “I’m glad you called for me again. It’s been a rough day! Seeing your pretty face makes it loads better.” He smiled flirtily. Jonathan coughed.

“Yeah, well… I wanted to see you too.”

“Oh?” Sock gasped, clearly happy by this news.

“Yeah. I have a few questions.”

“Oh.” Sock slightly deflated, but pumped himself back up. “You did read the pamphlet, right?”

“I did, but it didn’t really answer my questions.”

Sock sighed. “Yeah, I get that a lot. I wish they would just let me write a new one! But nooooo, ‘too many resources! It would be a waste!’ Phooey!” Sock glared angrily at a corner before redirecting his attention to Jonathan. “So what do you want to know?”

Jonathan briefly wondered who “they” were, but didn’t bother to inquire. Too many questions. “Tell me the truth, Sock. Is Hell really not that bad?”

Sock put on a serious expression. He was told to always hype Hell up and make it sound great, but he wanted to tell Jonathan the truth. He felt he deserved to know what he would be getting himself into for an eternity. “Well… Let me put it this way. I’ve seen Earth, and I’ve seen Hell. Honestly, Earth is preferable. In relation to Heaven, well, I don’t know. I’ve never been there and I’m not really allowed to talk to angels to ask them what it’s like.” He smiled at how intently Jonathan was listening. “But, this is the truth, Hell isn’t all that bad. I never really got to the adulthood having-a-job-and-hating-it part of my life, but I imagine it’s pretty much on par with that. And, if you’re lucky like me, you’ll get a job you don’t even hate that much! So… If you ask me, you’ll experience the same thing in life. Some of the spirits who got to adulthood pretty much agree with me on that.”

“Hm.” Jonathan grunted, feeling the demon wasn’t lying to him. Sock leaned forward on his perch. 

“And Hell would be a helluva lot better with you in it!” He quipped, then laughed. Jonathan couldn’t help but quirk a smile. He hesitated before asking his next question, knowing the answer but wanting to hear it again, to solidify its truth.

“And I could see you every night if I wanted to?”

“Every time you fall asleep! I mean, as long as I’m not busy at the time. So, nights are guaranteed, but if you call me during the day I would definitely try to make space for you, hot stuff.” He ended with a wink.

Jonathan was quiet. Sock let him think. He had a pretty good idea what the answer would be, he’s been in this scenario a few times before. 4 out of 5 times, the answer was the same. He noticed subtle changes happening in the environment while Jonathan ruminated, the lighting got dimmer, the posters shifted positions, the vague land outside the windows blackened. Sock snapped his gaze back to Jonathan when he stood from the desk.

“Alright. Let’s do it.”

Sock clapped in delight. “Awesome! Oh this is going to be so fun! You won’t regret this, Jonny!”

“I hope you’re right,” he mumbled, then spoke up. “So, how do we do it? Do I sign something, or…?” 

Sock giggled and stood. “Nah, this part is kinda old fashioned.” He walked up to Jonathan, stopping almost chest to chest with him. He tilted his head, eyes taking in his face. 

“Close your eyes.”

Jonathan’s brow furrowed, but he did what he was told. Sock leaned forward, closing his eyes as well, and kissed him. Jonathan gasped at the contact, feeling a searing heat encompass his lips and shoot down his spine, sending electricity through every nerve. When they seperated, Jonathan stumbled backward, grabbing the desk to steady himself.

“What… Was _that?_ ” He questioned breathlessly. Sock gave him a sultry smile.

“That was signing a contract with a succubus. Your soul is damned, as payment for my companionship.” He laughed at Jonathan’s bewildered expression. “Sorry! Guess I should have warned you. That’s my favourite part!

“So,” He continued, picking his feet off the ground and floating around Jonathan, “Want to throw a party while I’m here? Watched any kinky porn lately you wanna try? Maybe some frustrations you wanna deal with by some angry fucking? Just wanna get your dick sucked?” He pointed at himself with both thumbs, big smile on his face. “I’m your fuck buddy now, hot stuff! Let’s go wild!”

Jonathan felt his face heat up at Sock’s brash comments, and couldn’t deny the arousal sparking from the signing along with the prospect of all the encounters to come. 

“Maybe…” Jonathan muttered. Sock stopped floating and remained suspended in air in front of his new client.

“Cool! Let’s get freaky! Last time was fun, but if you want to, like, pull out some unexpected kinks on me I am _so_ down-”

“I kind of want to have sex with a girl.”

Sock was stopped short by this sudden proclamation, and regarded Jonathan’s serious expression.

“... Well damn, Jonny. You asked the only thing I _can’t_ do! That sucks.”

“Your a succubus, right?”

Sock was mildly surprised by this turn in attitude, but nodded in response. “Sure am.”

“Succubuses, I mean succubi, are female, aren’t they? Wouldn’t you be an incubus?”

“OOH!” Sock exclaimed, now understanding Jonathan’s sudden inquiry. “Oh yeah! Okay. I actually don’t really do conventional gender stuff. I’m not really male or female!” He punctuated this by doing a little swaying dance to make his skirt swish around. “So I decided to go by ‘succubus.’ Mostly because… Well…” He laughed awkwardly. “ ‘Sock Sowachowski, Succubus’ is just too good of a title to pass up.”

Jonathan smirked. “I get it.” This made sense to him. He had questions about the boy, or the not-boy… “What do you, uh, identify as then? Gender wise.”

“Hm!” Sock hummed. “I don’t really know! It’s not something that really concerns me. No one cares about gender when you’re dead!” He laughed happily at this, and Jonathan nodded slowly. 

“Alright then.”

They stood quietly for a moment. Jonathan was beginning to regret his pretty rude outburst, and was about to apologize when Sock spoke up.

“I mean… You could always dream up a girl! That happens a lot, clients fuck someone they have a little lust crush on while I watch. Or participate. Whichever they want!” 

“No, I don’t think-”

“Oh!” Interrupted Sock, suddenly struck by an idea, “or, I can do this!” He held out his hand and materialized… Something. He was holding a light pink tube of some sort, oh. He pointed the front at Jonathan, who recognized it immediately from the shape of the hole leading into the silicon. A fleshlight.

“I could fuck you with this!” He awkwardly positioned it between his legs, holding it precariously with his thighs, having it nearly reach his knees. “Or you could fuck me like this! Might be hard though, whoops!” The toy fell to the ground, and Jonathan caught Sock’s wrist before he could bend to retrieve it. Sock looked up at him, and smiled when he saw Jonathan laughing.

His smile was so pretty.

“No, I don’t think so. Not tonight, anyway.” He quieted his laughs and smiled at the demon. “You’re crazy, Sock.”

Sock grinned, not missing a beat. “Crazy about you, blondie.” And finger gunned. Jonathan chuffed a laugh.

“Okay, okay. How about…” Jonathan scratched the back of his neck, unsurely. “Uhh…”

Sock smiled benignly and tilted his head, motioning to their surroundings. “You fuck me over one of these desks?”

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah no sex scene. Sorry my dudes. Kind of figure I shouldn't go in depth with every single sexual encounter, since there will be loads. There will certainly be more explicit content in the upcoming chapters however! Thanks for sticking with me guys. I really appreciate your patience.


End file.
